The MindNumbingly Ridiculous Wager Over True Love
by Rated-R-Enigma
Summary: Adam and Amy's friends decide to bet on their relationship, going to hilarious extremes to win the money. Charecters Edge/Lita, Stephanie/Jericho, Christian/Molly, Jeff/Trish, Punk/Mickie, Randy/Victoria. Other charecters to be determined! R&R!
1. Drunken Disasters and Rapturous Reunions

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. The characters belong to Vince McMahon, the actual people belong to themselves.**

**Pairings: Adam/Amy, Trish/Jeff, Jericho/Steph, Christian/Molly, Punk/Mickie, Victoria/Randy.**

**A/N: Just a fun little story with a few chapters, I'm really just making this up as I go along but oh well... Based during late 2008/early 2009.**

**IF ANYONE HAS A BETTER NAME FOR THIS STORY PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**

**Enjoy.**

"Sooo…Amy…"

The redhead turned her head upwards from her drink and raised an eyebrow at the figure standing above her with a amused smile on her face.

"Yes, Chris?" Amy asked playfully, raising her glass to take another sip out of her martini.

"Is there a Mrs. Amy Dumas?" Chris slurred, as he attempted his signature grin but came off looking sheepish.

The redhead choked on her drink and ended up coughing and laughing for a few minutes as Chris stared at her confusedly.

"Chris, you better get back to Steph before she ends up kicking your ass again for skipping those baby books and getting drunk in one night."

The Canadian turned his back to Amy and muttered his wife's name before nodding and stumbling off.

Amy looked around the crowded bar, every person either having worked with her or currently working on the same company as she once did. It was the opening of one of her old coworkers' and closest friends' club.

"Well, Amy. What do you think?" Lisa Marie Varon asked, strutting over to the bar where the smiling redhead was seated. The Black Widow Club was just opening and she had invited everyone on the WWE roster in addition to some of her lifelong friends.

"It's awesome Vic. Really, really cool and edgy." Amy answered, smiling as she watched the assortment of professional wrestlers.

"Yeah, that's why I hand-picked the guy who designed this place. You need an edge to make an edgy club. It's common - Oh, God…Randy, get off the bar!"

"Baby! Baby! Remember that…movie where the ch-chicks danced on the bar? I can do it too!"

Amy stifled a laugh as raven-haired Diva's eyes went round with shock. Chris and Jay decided to join Randy onto the bar where they stumbled an uncoordinated choreography to the howls of laughter of every sober person left in the room.

Amy giggled uncontrollably when Randy removed his shirt and threw it into the audience. The shirt completely missed the screaming Diva's and landed over Phil Brooks' head who removed the shirt and sneezed wildly at the strength of Randy's cologne as his girlfriend Mickie, trying not to laugh at her boyfriend, patted his back.

"Oh…God. I actually married that guy…" Victoria said, putting her head in between her hands and shaking it vigorously.

"Baby! Look at me!" Randy shouted, waving his arms sending him off balance and stumbling into the two other Canadian blondes on the table before all three drunk men fell off the bar and crashed down onto the floor.

Every person into the room began howling with laughter in hysterics. The party which had began as a few friends meeting up for a few drinking evolved into a drunken rave.

"I gotta go take care of him, Ames. For God sakes…" Victoria drifted off, walking away as the redhead continued her giggle fit and turned back to the bar as the wives of the three drunken men dragged them to their tables.

Amy smiled at all her friends who were or were getting married. Stephanie and Chris were married happily for four years and were having their first child, Jay and Nora who were engaged with their wedding a few short months away, Jeff and Trish who had been dating for a few years with Jeff contemplating popping the question and finally Randy and Victoria who had found each other on Raw and decided to get married immediately.

"Hey, red." A voice from behind Amy said, breaking her train of thoughts. The redhead turned around to see the stranger but was shocked to find the kind, green eyes of Adam Copeland.

"Adam!" Amy shouted, laughing as she embraced the lanky blonde who chuckled as she jumped into his arms.

"Jeez, Ames. Are you drunk as well, cos I wouldn't mind seeing _you_ up there on that bar…"

"Shut up, Adam." Amy said, smiling at her ex-boyfriend. It had been three years since she last talked to him, seeing him only on Friday Night Smackdown.

"I've missed you…How are you doing? What are you doing? Are you seeing anyone?"

"Good, nothing and what's it to you?" Amy asked playfully.

"Well, as your dad isn't here, I guess I gotta take the responsibility of kicking the guy's ass." Adam said, unable to wipe the smile from his face. He loved being around Amy, even if they were just friends, "So listen, Ames. I was wondering if you wanted to come down to the Smackdown and Raw supershow tomorrow, we can catch up and everything."

"Alright, I'll be there. It's great seeing you again, Adam." Amy beamed, she loved being with Adam, he would make her happy just by being in the room.

"Adam! Amy! Guess what? Randy's giving Cena a lap dance and I think Lisa is gonna bury herself in embarrassment. COME ON! You can't miss it!"

**CHAPTER 1**

**A/N: Please read and review! :)**

**Remember, if you think you have a better name for this story please, PLEASE let me know!**


	2. Place Your Bets!

"Wake up, Ames!" Trish shouted from the redheads bedside.

The redhead stirred from her sleep, her head felt as if someone was drilling a hole through her skull. After her chat with Adam, the former women's champion, laughing and dancing, downed a few shots with some of her former colleagues.

"Jesus…" Amy swore, holding her skull. Every sound in the house was excruciatingly loud and painful, from the zip of Trish's skirt to the sound of the TV in the living room.

"Here, swallow that and get your ass up. We're meeting everyone for breakfast." Jeff said, entering the room and placing a few aspirins and a cup of water on the bedside table.

After the previous night, Phil and Trish took the responsibility of getting everyone back to the hotel, Amy, in her drunken state puked on the reception table and collapsed in the elevator with Jeff taking the duty of carrying her to his and Trish's room.

"Ugh. You guys go without me, I can barely manage to get out of bed without breaking my back rather than walk to some café and deal with you guys." Amy muttered before swallowing both aspirin and collapsing back onto the single bed.

"Remind me never to go drinking with you again…later Ames." Jeff sighed, walking out of the room, Trish muttered goodbye as well and left Amy in the empty hotel room to deal with the hangover from hell.

--

"Hey guys, Amy couldn't make it, she got the hangover from hell." Trish said as she sat down, greeting all of her friends who were all either dating, engaged or married. Looking around the table, Trish noted the different relationships.

Mickie and Phil smiling broadly and holding hands on top of the table, they had been dating ever since they wrestled together in TNA. Beside them, Stephanie rested her head on Chris' shoulder who seemed to be unconscious behind his dark shades. Lisa and Randy were sipping coffee with Randy blinking slowly as if he had just woken up, Jay and Nora were holding hands under the table but Jay seemed barely aware of anything going around him and finally, Trish and Jeff, both grinning at the state of all their friends.

"Yeah, neither could Adam. Man, those guys got hammered last night." Randy said, waking up from his daze.

"Randy, did you forget how hammered YOU got last night? Or am I gonna have to call John up and ask him how his lap dance was last night?" Victoria asked Randy, eyeing him questioningly.

"That's ok Vic, you don't need to do that…" Randy stuttered nervously, raising his hands in front of him.

"Yeah…Besides, I got the whole thing on my phone!" Phil added, chuckling as he reached for his phone to the dismay of Randy.

Chris chuckled, breaking his silence, "Seems to me like Junior secretly dreamt of being a stripper, you dance like a woman! And according to this video, you drink like one as well!" Chris stated as he watched Phil's small phone, his booming laughter following the statement. Everyone else on the table chuckled at Chris' joke except for Randy and Stephanie.

"YOU don't say a WORD, Chris Irvine! Did you forget how you danced on the bar Coyote Ugly style? Or how about walking down the hallways of the hotel singing the Canadian anthem?" Stephanie said, slapping her husband across the face playfully.

"Baby, are you sure that wasn't _you?" _Chris replied turning to look into Stephanie's eyes which he immediately regretted as Stephanie was giving him a death stare. Swiftly, the blonde turned away and changed the subject.

"So…Did Amy and Adam get back together?"

"Don't think so. Apparently, they're just 'friends' but that's gonna change real soon…" Jay replied, snapping out of his daze.

"How are you so sure?" Randy asked, still sulking about being caught on film.

"Well…Adam is my best friend and I know him. He'll be back with Amy by tomorrow…" Captain Charisma replied confidently. He was glad to be back onto the WWE, even if he wasn't wrestling just yet, he enjoyed being with his friends.

"Wanna bet on that?" Chris asked, perking up slightly. He was always in the mood to gamble.

"What do you mean? Like, start a pool for the day Adam and Amy get together and we bet on the day?" Phil asked curiously, joining the conversation. He and Mickie were the newest members of the group as they both didn't start in the WWE as early as the others but everyone accepted them as friends.

"Yeah! Each couple could pick a date for when they think Amy and Adam will get back and the winner is the person who gets the right date." Jay added happily. If the bet was to get into place, he would definitely win as he knew Adam better than anyone and could convince him to do anything.

"That's just wrong, betting on our friends…Aren't I right, Steph?" Trish said, disapprovingly. The bet did seem fun but they couldn't mess with Adam and Amy's relationship just to win a few bucks.

"Hell no! Me and Jerky got this in the bag! So how much are we talking each?" Stephanie answered, leaning in to hear more details.

Trish gaped at the Billion Dollar Princess before turning to Lisa pleadingly.

"Come on guys, this is just wrong."

"Oh Trish, just cos you and Jeff haven't got a chance in hell doesn't-"

"What?" Trish asked calmly, breaking off Lisa's statement, "If you guys do remember, Amy is my best friend and I'm only disapproving because it's wrong, not because I can't whoop all your asses in the one go."

Jeff gawked at his girlfriend. He had never seen Trish so competitive and to be honest, it kind of turned him on.

"Are you willing to put your money where your mouth is Trisha?" Jericho asked, stirring the Canadian diva.

"How much?" Mickie asked, hyping up excitedly for the bet.

"I think $100 each would be reasonable." Jay answered.

"Hell no, if I'm going into this, I'm coming out with more than the property damage you guys caused last night. $200 each." Lisa said confidently. Chris smirked, Stephanie held his hand tight, a competitive smile glued to her face. Jay grinned excitedly, ready to win the bet with Nora who was grinning also. Phil and Mickie were holding each other's hand and beaming at everyone face; the bet seemed to bring together all the couples as everyone was holding their partner closely.

"Ok. But first we need to establish a few ground rules." Stephanie added firmly with everyone else nodding to hear the rules, "Rule number 1. We cannot interfere on the dating progress. We gotta let Amy and Adam find each other normally."

Everybody at the table nodded. It only seemed fair that they couldn't impact the progress.

"Rule number 2. Amy and Adam cannot **under all circumstances **know about the bet, the team which slips it gets disqualified." Jay stated. The remaining people on the table shuffled unsurely but nodded anyway, adding another rule.

"Rule number 3. A team cannot sabotage another team." Mickie declared. All the couples nodded, it was only fair that a couple couldn't interfere with fate.

"Rule number 4. I get to hold the money." Chris said.

"NO!" Exclaimed everyone at the table, including Stephanie.

"I can hold the money if you guys want." Phil shrugged.

Everybody, except for Chris nodded, agreeing that the straightedge superstar should hold the money.

"So what? Just because he's straightedge he gets to hold the money?" Chris asked angrily, looking from person to person on the table who just shrugged and nodded. Chris sighed and sat back down, slumping in his chair.

"Ok. That seems to cover it...Me and Vic are in." Randy said, forking out $200 and placing it on the table. All of the other couples followed suit and threw the money in the middle of the table.

The bet had officially begun…

**CHAPTER 2**

**A/N: The bet begins! Get behind your favourite couple and get ready!**

**R&R**


	3. Day 1: The Vixen and The Viper

"Amy! You made it!" Adam shouted in joy as he spotted the distinct red hair of the former Women's Champion. Chuckling, the Canadian ran to the redhead and hugged her just as she turned around.

"Easy there, tiger." Amy laughed but hugged again anyways. It wasn't as hard as she thought it would be to get backstage, especially seeing as she didn't plan anything with management. The redhead just showed up at the back door and the young employee –gaping- let her through.

"So listen. My match is in like 10 minutes and I gotta be at curtain but I'll be right back and we can hang out for the rest of the night." The blonde said rushing. Suddenly, the match against one of the most popular Raw superstars, John Cena, seemed extremely irritating with Adam only wanting to end the match and rush back to Amy.

"Alright. I'll be around. Break a leg!" Amy shouted as Adam grinned sheepishly before turning around and taking a few steps, "and Adam!" Amy continued causing the blonde to abruptly stop and turn around with a quizzical expression on his face, "Make sure your crush on Cena doesn't get in the way this time!"

Amy stifled a giggle as Adam laughed sarcastically before taking a step back towards the redhead to get payback before a stagehand screamed his name loudly enough for the people over at TNA to hear. The blonde took one last glance at Amy before disappearing behind the curtain.

--

"Ok, Randy. Now's your chance! Go!"

"I'm not sure, Li." Randy whispered in the tiny supply closet. They were both squeezed into there spying on the former Rated R Couple's conversation. The 'being-crammed-in-a-tiny-supply-closet-with-his-wife' part didn't bother Randy seeing as he and Lisa met up there in the beginning of their relationship. It was more about the 'being-crammed-in-a-supply-closet-with-his-wife-and-**not**-having-sex' part that pissed him off.

"What aren't you sure about, Randy?" Lisa-Marie whispered back, a hint of annoyance present in her tone.

"Well. Wasn't one of the rules that we couldn't interrupt?" The former tag-team champion asked. People wouldn't guess Randy to be an anxious, apprehensive person but that's why he married Lisa. She was the confidence that he never had. His wife sighed.

"Come _on_, Randy. Don't you think Jericho and Stephanie are gonna cheat? Or did you think that that Jericho and a _McMahon _will play fair? For God's sake sweetie, open your eyes!" Lisa murmured adopting a tone not many people though she could posses, a sympathetic tone.

"You're right!" Randy shouted. A little too loud seeing as a stagehand who happened to be walking past had the shock of his life when he heard a ghost shout at him, throwing the random assortment out of his hands the man ran off.

"Good boy! Now get your sexy third-generation ass out there and go find that redhead!" Lisa said, giving her husband a quick peck on the lips before pushing his out of the closet, adding a nice slap to his behind.

The former women's champion watched as the Legend Killer straightened up and walked off. Her eyes moved down to his behind and she smiled as she thought of all the people who complained about Randy not ever wearing pants. It was true, Randy only wore pants when he knew Lisa would take them off for him, but she couldn't complain, not for a moment.

_--_

"_Hello. My name is Randall Keith Orton; I look forward to kicking your ass. Hello. My name is Randall Keith Orton; I look forward to kicking your ass. Hello. My name is Randall Keith Orton, I look forward to kicking your ass."_

_Lisa watched as the new superstar the company had signed introduced himself to the locker room. People shook his hand with infuriated glares. It took all of Lisa's might not to laugh as Randy gave the same introduction to Jericho who shook his hand before erupting a loud 'Hey!' as he heard Randy's prediction._

_Her eyes drifted to the tattoo on his arm before moving down to his chiseled butt. The guy wasn't wearing any pants which was odd seeing as he didn't have a match that night and he really didn't seem to notice the raised eyebrows. He was, after all, in catering._

"_Hi, my name is Randall Keith Orton; I look forward to seeing your ass."_

_The black widow looked up to see Randy introducing himself to Stacy Kiebler a few seats away from her. Internally, Vickie thought it was a horrible pick-up line but the platinum blonde didn't seem to mind and giggled away before paying him the same old compliments. Lisa thought up the words a second before Stacy said them._

"_My, your biceps are big. Wow, your tattoos are soooo sexy. My name is Stacy Kiebler I look forward to seeing you later tonight in my hotel room." The blonde giggled and winked before trotting off to some other location._

_Lisa shook her head. It only took Stacy two minutes to already want to screw the new guy. That must be a record somewhere._

_Randy gazed appealingly at the former Nitro Girl, chuckling probably at a joke he made inside his head._

"_You don't want that, Randall Keith Orton."_

_Randy's gaze was snapped when he heard his full name being pronounced. He turned to the person angrily but was shocked to see Lisa looking straight back to him. Randy sneered._

"_Then what do I want? You?"_

_Lisa frowned, not a bit phased by his insult._

"_Nuh but I think you're gonna want someone who __**won't**__ give you an STD," The black widow continued, picking up her tray as Randy's sneering face turned to that of surprise, "besides, you couldn't handle me."_

_The third-generation superstar raised an eyebrow, he heard a challenge. Choosing to continue the conversation, Randy followed the raven-haired Diva._

"_Is that a challenge."_

"_Challenges are only made when I know someone can stand a chance. You, my dear megalomaniac, cannot even comprehend what I can offer." Lisa pushed her tray into the dirty tray stack and turned to face Randy_

"_Well, I can't comprehend it, true. But I know it comes for $29.90 an hour." Randy smirked. He watched as Lisa's face transformed to that of shock then anger._

"_Well, at least that's more expensive than what your girlfriend back there offers!" Lisa spat angrily pointing Stacy who was straddling an irritated Christian who was trying to push past Stacy and eat his burger but was having no luck._

_Randy gaped at the blonde before turning around and noticing the lack of presence of the fierce female. The third-generation superstar broke off into a run down the hallway trying to find the Diva, when he spotted her he slowed down and shouted._

"_Hey! I wasn't done with you!"_

"_Well, I'm done with you forever!" Lisa shouted back, not slowing down or even turning around. Randy started running again until he caught up on her and grabbed her shoulder turning her around._

"_I said I wasn't done with you." He stated before the fierce Diva slapped him._

"_And I replied I was. How many times do we need to repeat this conversation, Alzheimer's?"_

_Randy turned back to the Diva. He wasn't expecting her to slap him, he pulled his palm to his cheek before looking back at Lisa who was glaring at him, noticing for the first time just how attractive she really was. Swiftly, he moved in before she could react and crashed his lips against hers._

_The kiss lasted for a few seconds, with Randy praying she wouldn't break it and Lisa shocked off her core. She pulled back and tried to slap him again but this time he caught her hand and pushed it away before leaning in to kiss her again._

_Lisa, now fully aware of what was happening, did not try or want for that matter, to break the heated embrace. The anger melted away leaving only a dire passion and urgency between them. After a few minutes they broke apart rendered breathless._

"_Hi, I'm Randall Keith Orton; I look forward to seeing you tonight at a restaurant." Randy stuck his hand out._

"_Hi, I'm Lisa Marie Varon; I look forward to not showing up." Lisa said, shaking his hand before turning around and walking away confidently._

"_We'll see about that" Randy muttered to himself. He and Lisa both knew that she was going to show up that night, and every other night he invited her over._

_--_

Randy stopped running down the hallway as he spotted Amy, wheezing, the former World Heavyweight champion jogged the last few steps before putting an arm around the former Diva jumped slightly in surprise but only smirked when she saw Randy.

"Amyyyyyyy." Randy said happily, grinning at the Diva with a look that just screamed 'devious'.

"Randyyyyy." The redhead replied sarcastically. Randy knew how much wingy tones annoyed Amy and used it to his advantage.

"So Ames, I've been thinking…"

"Story of the year, Randy." Amy joked monotonously which elicted a booming laugh from Randy.

The redhead asked, raising an eyebrow at the St Louis native. His fake laughter was heard throughout the entire stadium and caused all the people in catering to pause and contemplate if what they heard was a hallucination or real.

"No, actually. I was thinking about the re-igniting sparks between you and a certain blonde Canadian you used to mess around with." Randy answered seriously, staring at Amy. If he could convince Amy to get together with Adam, then he and Lisa would win the bet. For Randy, the bet wasn't about the monetary reward, it was about the rewards he would get from his victory-obsessed wife.

"Yeah me too…" Amy said, apparently in deep thought.

"Really?" Randy answered, the surprise clear in his voice. That was easier then he thought.

"Yeah. You know, Trish and I have had our ups and downs but I think we still have a shot…"

"Wha- No, I meant…" Randy stuttered before coming to a complete halt in mid-sentence stopping Amy as well, "Y-you and Trish us-used t-t-to…"

"Thanks for the talk, Randy!"

With that, the redhead walked off laughing. She didn't need Randy or anyone else for that matter giving her advice on her relationship with Adam. And if she knew Randy Orton, which she did, any girl-on-girl action, _especially _with people he knew, would a) send him into a coma of euphoria or b) completely shock him and take his mind off anything he was saying or doing or possibly both.

--

"Randy! Randy! What happened? Earth to Randy! Wake up!"

Lisa, who was watching Randy and Amy's encounter nearby watched as Amy walked off and left her third-generation superstar husband in a catatonic state.

"Am-Amy and T-Trish used t-used to." Randy barely managed to stutter as Lisa sighed and slapped her husband across the face, waking his up from his daze.

"Randy, you perverted idiot! She was lying! She knew it would catch you off guard and allow her to get away. I _know _Trish never had anything to do with Amy."

"Oh, shit! You're right. Oh my God, sorry Leese, I just…Wait, how do you know Trish never slept with Amy?" Randy asked questioningly.

"Because _I_ used to sleep with Trish." The former women's champion answered, pulling her husband by the hand.

"Really?" The St Louis native asked, more shocked this time as his eyes glazed over as he imagined…

"No, you idiot! Jeez, you fall for it every time! Come on, we have to go find Amy now!" And with that, Lisa pulled her daze-ridden husband down the corridor searching for the redhead.

--

Amy strutted into the women's locker room, chuckling to herself as she did. Looking around the room she couldn't help the smile form on her lips as a wave of nostalgia flooded through her.

Immediately, the redhead sat down on one of the benches and looked to the television which currently contained John Cena doing his signature entrance. She smiled as she eagerly awaited the Rated R Superstar's entrance, beaming as she watched him pose with the pyro.

Quietly, Mickie snuck behind the redhead and took a seat beside her. Amy – who was so engulfed in Edge's rockstar-like entrance – didn't notice Mickie sit down or even watch her for that matter.

Mickie smirked; Amy was _definitely _still in love with Adam. A blind, dumb and deaf person would know it. Inhaling slightly, the Virginia native watched as Amy's eyes were glazed over remembering entering the ring with Adam.

"This'll be Adam and John's like fourteen-millionth fight." Mickie joked, it was a bad joke but it did snap Amy out of her reverie. The redhead chuckled politely and tried her darndest not too look back at the TV.

"It's a bit weird without you out there cheating for your man like all good couples do…" Mickie continued, trying to capture the former women's champion's attention.

"Yeah. Well, it's time I stopped being the third wheel in John and Adam's romance."

"True that…" Mickie replied with a smile before turning back to the TV. They both sat in silence for a few minutes. With a match with a high caliber like Edge vs. Cena, it was bound to go on for a good time.

Amy held her breath, she was desperate to get someone out but seeing as Mickie wasn't exactly her closest friend in the world she wasn't sure. Exhaling sharply, the redhead suddenly gave up.

"Mickie. Can I ask you something?" Amy said, her words a bit rushed.

"Hm?" Mickie replied curiously

"Do you think…I should, y' know, get back with Adam?" Amy asked questioningly. Ever since the previous night, Amy had been plagued with thoughts of getting back together with Adam. Although the redhead was afraid that Adam had moved on and wasn't interested in her anymore, he didn't exactly make any moves on her the previous night, perhaps they were just friends…

Mickie's breath caught in her throat. There were many opportunities she could take at that moment. Opportunities she could use to her advantage…After a few seconds the brunette exhaled sharply and gave her reply.

"I think…" Mickie paused to contemplate, "You should do what you want and not listen to anyone else. I can't tell you what to do Amy; it's not my relationship to meddle in."

Amy sighed and nodded before smiling at Mickie. As she did, the partially loud rock music blasting from the TV meant that the match was over and Edge had won. Amy sharply turned to Mickie who just mouthed a simple 'go' before running off to gorilla to congratulate Adam.

--

"Heh-heh-heh. I reek of AWESOMENESS!" Adam shouted emerging from behind the curtain with his hands above his head in victory. Sure, the match was scripted for Adam to win but a victory was a victory…

"You also reek of sweat Stinky, arms _down."_ Trish joked before congratulating Adam and the newly joining Cena on a great match. Soon enough, a group of wrestler came to congratulate Adam and John, one being Amy.

"Congrats, Edgie." Amy smiled, giving Adam a quick hug before retreating next to the others.

"So I guess seeing as tomorrow we all got some work to do, we'll all head our separate ways." Chris exclaimed to the irritation of Randy.

"How about we go to the club tonight and celebrate a great match!" Randy cried out to the surprise of everybody. Nora smirked, two could play at that game.

"Nah, that's alright Randy. We're all tired as anything. Amy can bunk with me tonight." Nora added with a fake yawn. Lisa glared as she realized what was going on.

"Nonsense we're going to the club, now get your sweaty asses in the shower and lets get the hell out of here." Lisa demanded. Trish would _not _lose, no matter what.

"Leave it be, Vickie. We're all going to bed tonight and that's it. Amy, you can bunk over in my room seeing as you're my best friend."

And with that an argument broke out between Jay, Nora, Randy, Lisa, Stephanie, Chris, Jeff and Trish. Amy and Adam exchanged confused glances at each other through the fights whilst Mickie and Phil watched on with playful glances. It seemed they were really the only ones not taking it too seriously.

Above the argument Adam managed to clear his throat to get the attention of the fighting couples.

"I don't know why this is so important to you guys but I'd actually like to go to the club and catch up seeing as everyone was too piss drunk to actually talk the other night." Adam said, his deep voice sounding weak over the fight.

"Alright we'll meet up at 10 in the lobby!" Randy said victoriously, beaming. As every one walked off Randy caught up with Jericho and whispered.

"Got this in the bag, Jerky."

Chris scowled "Calm down, body oil. We still need to see that kiss." The Canadian said before walking off.

"The night ain't over yet…" Randy whispered.

**CHAPTER 3**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! READ AND REVIEW PLEASEE!**


End file.
